Yanchin Monastery
| oscoor = | remains = | public_access = | other_info = }} Yanchin , or Andreyevsky-Yankin ВТ-ЭСБЕ -Янчин монастырь monastery - a womens' monastery that operated in the XI-XIII centuries. Located in Kiev , in the city of Vladimir. The monastery bore the name of the Apostle Andrew the First Called . The location of the monastery is controversial. Perhaps , it was between the Church of the Tithes and the princely palace. M. F. Berlinsky , M. A. Maksimovich, P. G. Lebedintsev, N. I. Petrov believed that the Yanchin monastery was located near the Church of the Tithes, which, however, was not confirmed by archaeological research. V. A. Bogussevich suggested that the courtyard of the monastery was located in the south-east of the “city of Vladimir” . Yu. S. Aseev and I. Ye. Ivantsov belong to the city of Vladimir as well. According to N.V. Zakrevsky the monastery was located to the west of the Church of the Three Saints . Perhaps it was located on St. Andrew's Hill, not far from the modern St Andrew's Church, Kiev . ]] Yanchin Monastery was founded in 1086 (according to another version, until 1070 )) by the Grand Prince of Kiev Vsevolod Yaroslavich. In the monastery Princess Anna Vsevolodovna took the vows, becoming its first igumen Назаренко А. В. - Православная энциклопедия - Анна Vol.2 pag. 453|}}. The first monastery in Rus (according to M. D. Khmyrov — and in Europe ) was founded at the monastery for women, in which Anna Vsevolodovna “brought together young girls nekoliko, taught writing, such as crafts, singing, sewing, and other knowledge useful to them, but they will understand God's law and diligence from youth, and will kill youth by temperance in youth ” . E. O. Likhachev reports that it is possible to agree with Khmyrov’s statement only if the students were not random nuns or novices. The researcher does not reject this option . There is an assumption that it was in the Yanchin monastery that Anna Vsevolodovna’s sister Eupraxia took the vows as a nun . Anna Polovetskaya Vsevolod Yaroslavich's second wife and Anna Vsevolodovna (1112) were buried in Yanchin monastery. Vladimir Monomakh's son Yaropolk (1139) and his grandson Vladimir Andreyevich, Princes of Berestya and Dorogobuzh (1170) were also buried here . Later, the prior priors of St. Andrew’s Monastery Gregory (1128) and two Simeon (1171 and 1231) are known. According to N.V. Sinitsyna, soon after Anna Vsevolodovna's death, the monastery could be transformed into a male monastery Православная энциклопедия - Синицына Н. В. - Русское монашество и монастыри: X–XVIII вв. - pp.305-324}}. Another opinion on this score is held by Ya. N. Shchapov. The researcher points out the possible existence of “mixed” monasteries at that time, where some of the cells were occupied by women, but male monks were appointed igumens who performed church services . Metropolitan Makarii Bulgakov indicates that both one and the other options were possible . The Ipatiev Chronicle reports about the collapse in 1105 of the dome of the St. Andrew's Church of the Yanchin Monastery, and in 1131, about its consecratio . According to E.E. Golubinsky , it seems that we are talking only about the re-consecration after amendments as a result of a fire, dilapidation, or simply made to improve the church . According to Metropolitan Macarius, the monastery was burnt down or badly damaged during the devastating Kiev fire of 1124 . The monastery was destroyed by Batu Khan in 1240, leaving no traces (even the outline of the plan was not clarified for the churches of the monastery), and after that it was not renewed. Notes Category:Yanchin Monastery Category:Monasteries in Kiev Category:Former buildings and structures of Kiev Category:11th-century Eastern Orthodox church buildings Category:Ruins in Ukraine Category:Ruined abbeys and monasteries Category:Religious buildings completed in 1086 Category:Established in 1086 Category:Disestablished in 1240 Category:Medieval Ukraine